Romance Leads to Trouble
by Miss Interpreted
Summary: Sry I changed it! The twins are still there, its now about their sensei and Kakashi! Yup its a fluffbunny! smiles evily If you dont like oc's then... read anyways! Also Changing the title. Sry Again. Sry about the really bad title! Later Days!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**ME:**I hope you like it. If I get enough reviews I'll post the rest of it. Sorry for the lameness of it all, its my first fanfic.

**KAKASHI:**Poofs into A/N Its ok Kenmei, it will be all right.hugs Kenmei Review or die!!

**ME: **Thanks Kakashi!

**Chapter One**

"Come on Rin!!! Your taking forever in there. Did you die or are you just being slow?" asked an annoyed brother ,sarcastically, into a closed bathroom door. " Geez, Just because it takes me more time to put my hair in this gravity-defying hair do doesn't make it right for you do get all sarcastic on me, Sabatu." said an equally sarcastic Rin, shouldering her way out of the bathroom. Rin was one of the smartest strategists in the whole Ninja Acedamy, except for her equally smart and equally sarcastic brother. Rin was not one of those happy go lucky girls, in fact she was the exact opposite; the evil malevalent... plotter. Sabatu was as Rin mildly said it the "Emo Prince". Grabing her sais, Rin walked out the door folowing Sabatu with an identical malevalant grin plastered on their faces. "So you have decided to arrive on time today." said Iruka-sama. " Well since it is testing day we decided we should at least be here." Sabatu and Rin said in the same false-innocent tone. They sat down the table in the first row and waited.

"Ok, the written part of the test is over," Iruka-sama's voiced echoed in the large room, "Please come down and you will be assigned a partner and an opponent." After a long awkward silence Rin stood up and walked down to be assigned her partner for the second part of the test. Of course she wasn't surprised when she drew her brother's name. "Stand over there, both of you, and wait for the other kids." Iruka said waving his hand in an absent-minded fashion. Rin and Sabatu waited clearly having trouble paying attention, not because they were exited; though they would never admit that they were; but because they were bored. When all the groups had been chosen Iruka-sama led the group of clustering children out to the training field where there battles would be held. " First up, Sabatu and Rin against Diami and Kikyou. This is a test of teamwork and trust. You will not be fighting to kill or seriously injure just minor scratches and maybe pinning the opponent down. Is that CLEAR." Iruka said. After everyone nodded he led the four opponents onto the field and let them start.

Imediatly Rin and Sabatu got into their twin fighting stances. They were back to back, in a low crouch, with one hand out in front and the other behind them. Sabatu whispered one word into her ear and Rin imediatly went into a swift, but complex, series of hand movements and said "Twin Shadow Release Jutsu" in time with her brother. The opponents had drawn their weapons by now and were also in a fighting stance, when they heard the twins jutsu it was already too late. Large dark shadow balls were forming in each twins hand, though normally this jutsu would have been deadly Rin and Sabatu had only done a minor one that would only momentarely stun their opponents. Rin knew that this jutsu was just a distraction and after letting go of her shadow ball she drew a kunai as she knew that her brother was doing the same without stopping they rushed forward and knocking their opponents to the ground pinnind them there until Iruka said that the battle was over. Rin and Sabatu let go of their prisoners and got up with identical smiles on their pale faces. They brushed the dirt off of their clothes and stepped back and apeared to be watching each match intently, but on the iside they were wondering what would happen next.

"Will the following students step up when I call your name. We will now list the groups and tell you where to meet your new sesei tomorrow," Iruka-sama said clearly' "First: Rin Inuyo, Sabatu Inuyo and... Kiun Semaratu." Iruka went on but neither Sabatu or Rin were listening. They were standing on the edge of the stage starrin at their new partner. Kiun was a annoying go-get-it kind of guy, and on top of that he was always saying "Believe It!". Rin could already tell she was going to hate Kiun, he just wasnt her type.

**A/N:**

**ME: **please tell me if I did alright... PLEASE, this is my first fanfic remember.

**KAKASHI:**Poofs into A/N, again Review or Ill stick an angry Gaara on you.

**ME:** Please remember to review!!! LATER DAYS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**ME:** YAY! My 2nd chapter is finally up. Sorry for the delay. Norton Anti-Virus screwed up my comp and deleted all my files. T.T Hope you like it and PLEASE review I know that you are reading this because I can see how many hits this story has gotten sooo REVIEW or die! Now on to the second chappy!

**RIN:** btw Kenmei really does mean it when she says REVIEW or die. Have you ever seen what she can do with some duck tape and some string? O.O SCARY!

**SABATU:** Ok, back to the chapter. smiles evilly 

BTW 'text'thought, "text"speech/_text_/flashback

**Chapter Two**

"He's late! It's been 2 and a half hours!" said Kiun exasperated.

/_"Kiun lets get this strait. We both think that you will just get in the way of our training, so just leave us alone and you won't get heart." said Sabatu walking in front of Kiun, next to his sister; Rin. Finally arriving at their assigned room, the three of them split up. Rin and Sabatu took the far wall, leaning against it with one foot propped against the wall, while Kiun took to pacing back and forth in front of them complaining about their sensei not being there already._/

Even though Rin and Sabatu wouldn't admit it, they were also annoyed at how late their sensei was. Just then, Kiun shot up from the chair he was sitting in and took a book from the conveniently located shelf. Grabbing the now empty chair, Kiun proceeded to place the book just above the doorway causing anyone to open the door to be end up with a large bump on their head. "Do you really think a trained Shinobi would actually fall for that, or are you just as stupid as you look?" Rin said smiling her little evil smile that would make even Sasuke cringe.

At that very moment they all heard footsteps approaching the door. As the door opened and the book fell, a hand shot up and caught the book only inches above the Jounin's head. "I am guessing that that was you, Kiun, who pulled this prank." said the gray-haired female jounin. "Told you!" said Sabatu. "Ok, I'm your new sensei," said the woman, 'DUH' all three students thought, "tomorrow meet me on the training field for your first day of practice. Bye" "Oy, wait! We wait for 2 and a half hours and this is all we get? Don't we even get your name?!" Kiun said, clearly annoyed. "Nope." said the jounin, clearly enjoying the young boy's torment, while walking out the door.

"Come on, Sabatu. We should get home and get some dinner." Said Rin, fallowing the young jounin out. That night Rin couldn't sleep, feeling Rin's nervousness Sabatu knocked on her door. He heard a faint come in, so he shouldered his way into the room. Sabatu sat next to his sister on her bed and asked in a soft kind voice, "Did you have that dream again?" Rin only nodded, tears staining her blue eyes. Sabatu hugged his younger sister, even if they were twins, and began stroking her long hair. 'It will be a long night.' Sabatu thought.

The next morning Kiun got up early and headed towards the training field. Meanwhile, Rin and Sabatu were just getting up; they had a hunch that since she was late yesterday that their sensei would be late today also. They also hadn't gotten much sleep last night. While all this was happening with the students the sensei was… sleeping?! 'Why should I get up?' the sleeping jounin thought, 'the students should be fine… well at least Rin and Sabatu will be fine.'

"Oy where is every one! Maybe this is a test, well if it is Ill pass! BELIEVE IT!" said Kiun, still on the training field. Finally, Rin and Sabatu appeared in the distance heading straight for the field.

**End Author's Note:**

**ME:** So I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!! I at least earn that, after many hours of typing and even more hours of writers block!!!! I know your reading this so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

**RIN:** OK, Kenmei don't take it out on the keyboard.

**ME:** Sorry, would you rather it be your head I take it out on.

**SABATU:** Ok, Review or Rin my not come back gets an evil glare from Kenmei … me either. Sooo REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I do spend most of my free time dreaming up ways I could through "friendly persuasion."

**ME:** YAY! My 3rd chappy is finally up. This one goes out to my first reviewer, Zoo Zoo. You rock, keep reviewing and I'll post more! Sorry for the delay, Norton Anti-Virus screwed up my comp (AGAIN!) and I was totally bored today T.T Hope you like the new chappy and PLEASE review, I know that you are reading this because I can see how many hits this story has gotten so REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!! Oh… and YES, in this chapter I will introduce the Sensei, so stop bugging me!!!!

**ANIME DEMON 123:** Yeah, Kenmei really means it when she says REVIEW OR DIE. Have you seen what she can do with a few belts and some bits of cloth!? O.O SCARY!!! I still have the scars from the last time I got her angry, so REVIEW OR DIE. BTW, if you don't review and I find out first, you better run, and run fast!!!!!!!!!!! (Cackles evilly) Oh, by the way I am going to be Kenmei's beta, because if you haven't noticed it yet, she has really bad grammar.

**ME: **Ok… Thanks Anime Demon 123, you ROCK!!!!! You're my BESTIST BUDDY IN THE WORLD!!! Ok… Back to the story!!!!

**ANIME:** Oh, and btw this will have a little fluff between Kakashi and the sensei!! O.O And on top of that Kenmei is on a sugar high and listening to the Cats CD (She says it helps her think, yeah right!) at the moment so it might get a little weird. (sweat drop, hehe.) Don't do anything really perverted Kenmei, you know that I can do more with a few common house hold items than you can (smiles evilly).

BTW 'text'-thought, "text"-speech/_text_/-flashback

**Chapter Three**

"There you are!!!! Finally, I've been waiting for like 2 hours!!!" Kiun shouted at the twins.

"What did we tell you about talking to us? Do you want to die an early death, 'cause that would make our day. So what's your choice?" Sabatu asked venomously.

"Sorry if I'm late," their Sensei said appearing out of nowhere. "I got lost on the roads of life yet again. Well, anyways, I guess I should tell you my name. I'm Kenmei, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourselves. Why don't you go first Kiun?" Kenmei asked.

"YOU BET!!! My name is Semaratu Kiun, my favorite things are Ichiraku's Ramen and my bestist older friend NARUTO UZIMAKI! My dreams are to be just like Naruto… BELIEVE IT!!! And my dislikes are um… uh… when I loose. Oh, and my hobbies are learning new techniques. Now you go Kenmei- sensei." Kiun said.

"Ok, my name, as you know, is Iji Kenmei. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dreams… whatever. And my hobbies are… none of your business," replied Kenmei, clearly enjoying torturing Kiun, "Your turn, Sabatu."

"Ok, my name is Inuyo Sabatu, and my likes are… annoying Kiun. My dislikes are Kiun and other annoyingly over-excited brats. My hobby is practicing with my katana. And my dream is that… Kiun will shut up." he said with an evil smirk.

"Ok, I'm next, I guess," mumbled ever-quiet Rin, "I'm Inuyo Rin, and my likes are my sais and my brother. My dislikes are June 25th and March 29th. My hobbies are walking outside in the dark, especially around lakes. And my dream is to become as powerful as my father was." Rin said darkly.

"Ok, now that introductions are over we might as well go home." Kenmei said smiling. "Plus, I have to go do some important things. Come here tomorrow at 6:30 sharp, Later days!" Kenmei said, walking towards the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

As Kakashi walked up to the Bar he saw a woman; about his age with silver hair tied into pigtails and wearing the normal Jounin attire: black baggy pants and a black long sleeved shirt with the green vest on top. The woman sat down next Iruka and the other guys, Gai and Genma (A/N: this is after Asuma's death). She was the only girl at the bar. Kakashi took the seat at the very end, which was beside the new girl, 'Traitors,' he thought angrily.

"Sorry I'm late, I got lost on the roads of life yet again," the woman said sighing.

"You sound just like Kakashi. Speak of the devil, here he is," said Gai, glaring at his long time rival.

"Oh, so this is the famous Copy Ninja. Hi, I'm Iji Kenmei. Nice to meet you. Genma invited me, I hope you don't mind. Anyways, I'll probably just read." Kenmei said, pulling an o' so familiar orange book out of her pocket.

"Looks like we have another pervert on our hands, doesn't it?" said Iruka, chuckling.

"Hmm, oh you mean this," Kenmei said pointing to the book, "It isn't so bad after you get over the whole written by Jiraiya thing. Hey… what do you mean by ANOTHER pervert?" Kenmei asked indignantly. Gai, Iruka, and Genma just pointed to Kakashi, who was now reading Kenmei's Icha Icha Paradise. "Hey give that back, you ungrateful little pervert." Kenmei said tackling Kakashi off his stool trying to get her book back.

Somehow, Kenmei ended up underneath Kakashi just as Kenmei's new students and Kakashi's former students entered the Ramen Bar.

"Kakashi, what the heck are you doing to this poor girl!!" shouted Sakura. Kenmei blushed deep red and got up. As she did so she snatched her book from Kakashi's hand.

"More importantly, Kenmei-Sensei what are you doing here? You told us you had to go do some important things," stated Kiun.

"Oh, well I did say that," said Kenmei, "but I lied."

"Wait, you know this woman?" Sakura asked.

"Oh you must be Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto, Kakashi's former students," said Kenmei. "Hi, I'm Kenmei; Rin, Sabatu and Kiun's Sensei. Nice to meet you," said Kenmei sitting back down. Kakashi was just getting up while mumbling incoherent threats. "If you're going to threaten me," Kenmei said to Kakashi, "you might as well speak up." A small smile was forming on Kenmei's face as Kakashi grumbled some more on how he was just getting to the good part.

"Boy Kakashi, I've never seen you so upset." Naruto said.

"Well, I mean why did she have to take the book just as I was getting to the good part? Your evil, you know that right?" Kakashi replied, directing the last part at Kenmei which only got him a sly smile from Kenmei.

"What do you mean…" Sakura asked, confused. Then she saw the book Kenmei was holding. "The SAME book as you!? Kenmei your not another pervert… are you?" she asked, clearly worried.

"Why does everyone say that?!?! It's not that uncommon, is it?" Kenmei asked worriedly.

"Yes it is!" Sakura said.

"Whatever, I should be going. See you guys tomorrow, Later Days!" Kenmei said, obviously annoyed.

"See you, I have to go to." Kakashi said following Kenmei out. "Hey, wait up. Can I walk you home?" Kakashi asked.

**End Authors Note:**

**ME:** I hope you like it!!!! I worked really hard on this, not to mention through about 3 sugar highs and listening to the Cats CD about 4 times. I left you at I cliffy… I think??? O.O PLEASE REVIEW! I'm asking you nicely this time. But it's only 'cause all those sugar highs are coming back to me and I have an extreme headache!

**ANIME:** REVIEW, for her sake! And because she may be asking nicely this time, but I'm not! And plus if you don't review she might not post more, and then my characters (from, A Broken Heart is Slow to Heal) won't come in!! SO REVIEW!

**ME:** Thanks to Zoo Zoo, my first reviewer… again. As I said this one goes out to you!!!! I'm sorry I forgot to dedicate Chapter Two to you, I totally forgot. hehe. LATER DAYS!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi-ya peeps!!!! So I'm back to writing more chappies, YAY!! I know I haven't posted in like forever, I'm being sooo nice. The thing is I've been sooo bored and I've gotten on like 8 sugar highs this week and 10 last week!!! And listened to my iPod 12 or so times, hehe. Hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Oh, and before you say anything I am sorry for any OOC-ness. It just fits with the story. I had to change the rating cause of mild swearing, hehe (sweat drop).

**ANIME: **You should really know that you seriously worry me woman. You are probably he third most troublesome person I know. Why I even beta these stories for you is beyond me.

**ME:** Thanks again Zoo Zoo for reviewing my story first. If I get more reviews I might dedicate a chappy to you, who knows? Now… ON TO THE STORY!!!! Oh, P.S. - sorry for making it really short, I have a major case of writer's block. You should be happy I am even this far; I never finish my stories but I'll finish this one for all my fans out there (T.T which only consist of by beta-er and Zoo Zoo, THANK YOU GUYS!)

BTW 'text'-thought, "text"-speech/_text_/-flashback

**Chapter Four**

"Hmm… what did you say?" Kenmei asked, clearly surprised.

"I said can I walk you home? I'm sorry for embarrassing you I front of your new students. And… a young woman shouldn't be wandering the streets alone, at night." Kakashi said scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, sure. But fine, it's not like I have much of a choice anyways," Kenmei said, "Just don't try anything perverted."

"And why would you say that?" Kakashi said wearing a fake innocent face. (A/N: I DON'T CARE IF HE'S WEARING A MASK!)

"Cause… I probably would have tried the same thing if I were a guy," Kenmei said with an evil grin on her face.

"Whatever, where do you live?" Kakashi asked.

"In the apartments not far from here," Kenmei said.

"Oh, I live there too," Kakashi said grinning evilly as he heard a muffled UGH come from Kenmei's direction. 'Why did he have to live there, WHY?' Kenmei thought desperately. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"We're here," said Kakashi, while scratching the back of his neck like he always did.

"Oh, thank you Kakashi-san," Kenmei said.

"You can call me Kakashi-kun, I like it better," Kakashi stated. (A/N: AWWW!!! A really cute moment!! YAY!!) "Well, I should get going, too," Kakashi added.

"U-uu-umm th-t-thank y-yo-you," Kenmei stuttered, which was really unlike her (A/N: I mean _REALLY_ unlike her). Then she did something she thought she would never do. She kissed him on the cheek. (A/N: DUN DUN DUN!) "Bye…, Kakashi-kun," Kenmei said opening her door and walking into her apartment. When she closed the door, she slid down to the floor; pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head there. 'What had provoked me to do that?' she said to herself.

Outside Kakashi was just standing there, eyes wide and a shade of red creeping to his face; well, what you could see of his face. He slowly made his way to his apartment and went to bed; thoughts of Kenmei running through his head.

**A/N:** Like I said in the beginning author's note, it's really short. But I can't think of anything, soooo deal with it! –Bangs head on keyboard, losing many brain cells that she can't afford to lose— P.S.- I changed my Pen Name its now: Inu Youkai Yume.

**ANIME:** Ewww, pervert fluff. I have a feeling that I'm going to seriously dislike future chapters. Oh well, I'm kinda stuck with this job…uggg! This is sooooo troublesome.

**ME:** Anyways, thank you to all those people who reviewed

-Zoo Zoo

-Anime Demon 123

Sad, right. Well, I wouldn't be in this situation if you all reviewed!!

Later Days!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**ME:** Hiya Peeps!!!! Ok, so to make up for my not-posting syndrome, hehe, I decided to post another chapter! Hope you all like it, I mean seriously. I work my butt of for what, a whopping 2 reviews! And one of them is from my best friend and Beta-er so really REVIEW! I'm done asking; now I am BEGGING! – Gets on hands and knees and begs—

**KAKASHI:** —Poofs into A/N—it's ok Yume, I mean you have me… right???

**ME:** Noooo, — tear, tear—I don't even own you or any of the other Naruto characters, cause if I did Sasuke would die and the show would be called Kakashi instead of Naruto. All I own is Kenmei and the story plot. T.T WAHHHH!!!!

**ANIME DEMON 123:** Great, now look what you did. You made Lord Pervert cry, thanks a lot Kakashi. (Sry I just had to put that in there)

**ME:** OK, now ON TO THE CHAPPY!!!—has gotten over the whole crying fit—

**Chapter 5**

_----------------------------------Dream Sequence, Kenmei POV------------------------------------_

_I was twirling in a field and Sakura petals were falling down on me. In the background a soft song was playing and I was twirling to the music. For the first time since IT happened, I was smiling; a genuine smile, not like the fake ones I plaster on when I'm not alone. As I twirled I listened to the song,_

_I wake up in the morning_

_Put on my face_

_The one that's gonna get me_

_Through another day_

_Doesn't really matter_

_How I feel inside_

_This life is like a game sometimes_

_Then you came around me_

_The walls just disappeared_

_Nothing to surround me_

_Keep me from my fears_

_I'm unprotected_

_See how I've opened up_

_You've made me trust_

_Cause I've never felt like this before_

_I'm naked around you_

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me _

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked around you_

_And it feels so right_

_I'm trying to remember _

_Why I was afraid_

_To be myself _

_And let the covers fall away_

_Guess I never had someone like you_

_To help me fit in my skin…_

_As I twirled I saw a face, it was Kakashi. He was sitting against a tree looking at me. I slowly stopped spinning and sat down next to him. I leaned up against him and rested my head on his shoulder; it felt so nice to have him there, besides me. I felt peaceful…_

_--------------------------------------End of Dream Sequence-----------------------------------------_

-----------------------------------**The Next Day, Normal POV**------------------------------------

Kenmei got up late, because she had given her team the day off. She was going to her favorite place to train. As she headed out the door she grabbed an apple for lunch; she would get something to eat later. Kenmei made a small pit stop as she curved down the opposite side of the road from her training spot. She stopped in front of the large circular memorial structure and knelt down to look at a name at the bottom of the memorial. She bowed her head so that her bangs covered her eyes in shadows and rested her fingers on a name: Kohaku Iji. What Kenmei didn't expect was that someone else was arriving at the memorial.

As Kakashi walked to the memorial, he saw someone sitting there crying; it was Kenmei. 'Why is she here?' Kakashi asked himself. Kakashi knelt down next to Kenmei and looked at the name Kenmei's fingers were on. Just then, as if on cue, it started to rain; a cold, miserable rain. Kenmei slumped in the rain, letting her tears fall freely. Suddenly Kenmei started to shiver from the cold. Kakashi gently wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his shoulder.

If Kakashi didn't get her out of the rain soon, she would catch a cold. So, Kakashi gently lifted her, bridal style, and said in a soft whisper "I am going to take you to my apartment, is that ok?" He got a small nod and headed towards his apartment.

When he reached his apartment he told her that he was going to take a shower and that she could take one after him; Kenmei only nodded. Kakashi gave Kenmei one of his pajama shirts, which was blue with small scarecrows all over it, to put on after she took a shower. (It's really, REALLY long, so don't get any ideas you perverts!) He grabbed a towel and his pajama pants and walked into the bathroom. (The same as the shirt he gave Kenmei, they are the pants that go with it)

Kakashi walked out 30 minutes later, drying his hair, wearing only his pajama bottoms. (DUH) Kenmei quickly grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom, feeling a little embarrassed. She walked out later wearing the shirt Kakashi had given her, which reached about halfway to her knees. (So it covered everything, you perverts) Just then Kenmei noticed that Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask.

Kenmei felt the heat rise to her face as she blushed. She shuffled over to Kakashi's bed and plopped down next to him. "Why…" Kenmei whispered. All she got was a confused Hmm. She took a deep breath and said "Why do you always wear that mask, you l-l-look umm… good w-w-wi-without it?"

'Shit… I forgot about my mask. No point in getting it now.' Kakashi thought. Kakashi took a deep breath and decided to tell her about Obitto, and everyone else in his life he had lost. He spoke in a soft whispered voice, like you would use for a child who had had a nightmare. After finishing his story it was 6:00, he was about to suggest that Kenmei should go home when Kenmei asked "Can I um… stay here for the um… night?"

"Uh… sure, but only if you tell me why you were at the memorial," Kakashi answered.

"Fine, the name on the stone was by brothers, Kohaku Iji. He died 13 years; he was killed on a mission to Sunagakure. He was sent on an assassination mission that failed and so when his body was brought here his name was etched onto the memorial stone. He was my only living relative, my mother had died giving birth to me and my father left after my mother died. I made a promise to Kohaku, and myself, that I would never forget him, so every day I visit the memorial to keep my promise." Kenmei said sighing.

**A/N:**

**ME:** Ok, so how do you like it??? Please review, T.T I have only gotten 2 reviews.–breaks down into hysterical crying—Please??? I am begging you!! For Christ's sake, I mean I have gotten like 140 hits and only 2 REVIEWS! If I don't get at least ONE more review I'll go crazy, I mean it can even be anonymous! JUST REVIEW!!!

**ANIME DEMON 123:** insert text here

**ME:** ok, w/e Ja ne!

Later Days!!!


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

OK. So, I'm going back to this story. After like 1 year of not updating. BUT, what I'm gonna do is go back and rewrite everything. I think that will make it better. And make some of the characters less Mary Sue-ish. For those of you still watching this, hope you are excited that I'm coming back!!!! BUT alas, I'll be working on two stories (Romance Leads to Trouble and Love And Knock Outs). I also hope to maybe draw some of the characters and revamp them. Update them also. It'll be better, because I have improved. Right now I can't really do anything because I have midterms tomorrow and the next day, but after I'm going to head at these full on and hope for the best. For those that still watch, thank you for sticking through this. Lately I've had some tough times and they've been real eye-openers, but now I'm back and I feel the need to continue something I've started.

Thanks you all.

Miss Interpreted.


End file.
